1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the methods and apparatus for remotely controlling a telephone's ringer and providing alternative signaling methods.
2. Description of Prior Art
When a telephone call comes in, the telephone rings. This ring takes place if the intended recipient of the call is asleep or otherwise doesn't want to be interrupted by a telephone call. Many telephones have the ability to control their ringer. There are often two controls for the ringer, volume and on/off Some telephones have their own distinctive ring and some allow the owner to select the style of ring. This allows differentiation between multiple lines that may ring to a single telephone.
Some telephones use other techniques to signal an incoming telephone call. One such technique is the telephone that blinks a light instead of causing an audible ring.
There have been some improvements that allow a specific telephone to be silent for a specific period of time. But there is no system for silencing a plurality of telephone ringers from one location. Nor is there any system currently for directing the telephone's ring to an alternate (inaudible) signaling device upon demand.
The present invention adds remote control capabilities to the basic ringer control. The ability to remotely silence a telephone's ringer will allow someone to prevent another from being awakened or disturbed by an incoming call.
The following existing patents seem to most closely relate to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,329 describes a centralized telephone ring deferral device which operates between a telephone line and all telephones connected to the line. The device is not dedicated to any specific telephone, but governs operation of all telephones. The device can even be implemented in a telephone company's central office. While this patent generally covers the subject matter of the present invention, it is a more complicated and expensive implementation that requires keeping the time of day, adding a deferral period to the time of day and transmitting a message to a caller telling when the deferral period will end. Further, it does not allow the user to individually select which telephones should ring and which should not. Unlike the present invention, the device disclosed in this patent actually answers the telephone call.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,839 describes a timed telephone ring silencer device that is connected to a telephone and silences that telephone's ringer for a specific period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,439 describes a device that uses its own chimes to signal incoming telephone calls. The device may also be set to silence the first few rings or all rings after a specified number. It may be silenced during specified intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,435 describes a device that uses its own annunciator to announce incoming telephone calls as well as an ability to silence the ringer for a given number of rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,154 describes a device that automatically silences a telephone's ringer, based on a 24 hour clock and/or an alarm clock. The device is not remotely controlled and does not employ the use of alternative signaling devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,607 describes a device that mutes the ring on a telephone connected to a control console center capable of receiving at least two telephone calls. This allows operators to concentrate on the telephone call they are on, without the disturbance of additional telephone lines ringing. The device provides for an automatic switch back to normal operation after a set period of time, or upon call termination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,150 describes an automatic incoming telephone call identification and disposition system which uses a database of telephone numbers and a calendar to route incoming calls based on who is calling and when they are calling. While the system includes ring suppress, it requires significant hardware and databases to implement. The disclosed device works on a call-by-call basis and is used to ring different extensions (or answering machines or faxes) based on the identity of the caller and the information contained in the disposition calendar. The device requires replacement of existing telephone equipment or rewiring of existing premise wiring.
There is currently no system for remotely controlling a telephone's ringer or signaling other remote devices that a telephone call is coming in.